


Makoto's Baking

by BuriedIcon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Expansion, Body Inflation, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Fattening, Inflation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, expansion, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Ami Mizuno can't resist her girlfriend's baking. She'll resist it even less when she tastes what Makoto has come up with now.





	Makoto's Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend of mine, who wanted to see my take on some rps she and her girlfriend did together. They enjoyed it, and allowed me to post is, so I figured I'd do so. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

A low grunt broke the silence of the morning air, as Ami Mizuno fought with her pants. She hadn't remembered them being so tight, hadn't remembered them being so hard to get over her thighs, and she definitely didn't remember her rear being so big. Or maybe she wasn't that big, maybe her clothes had shrunk. She had been working hard at school, after all, maybe she accidentally put too much starch in the wash. Or any, actually. Ami didn't think she would have done that, but it was possible, right? She had better things to do than buy a new wardrobe right now. 

Finally, after a bit more of a struggle, Ami got her pants on. Sure, her stomach slightly hung over her middle, and sure she had a slight muffin top, but that could be dealt with later. Her bra being too tight, however, could not be put off. It seemed she'd be wearing one of Makoto's bras again today, something Ami had been doing a bit more often than she wanted to admit. 

Then came the shirt. Oh, those buttons were decidedly on her enemy list. Sure, they buttoned, but the gaps between them were starting to become noticeable, and she didn't have time to do laundry today. Maybe Makoto would take care of it later. 

Speaking of Makoto, the thought of her food caused her stomach to growl much louder than Ami would have liked. That seemed to be a pattern for her; everything was much greater than the nominally petite woman was used to these days. As she made her way to the kitchen, Ami gave up on tucking her shirt in; it would just come untucked as soon as she sat down anyway. 

Once in the kitchen, Ami had her pick of what to eat. Since starting her own baking company, Makoto had been bringing leftovers home, and true to form, it was all delicious. Too delicious actually. Ami was having a real problem containing her appetite around so much delicious, fattening food. She kept meaning to have a talk with Makoto, but it seemed like every time she tried, she ended up eating way too much instead. The pull of Makoto's delicious food was just too strong. Why, if she didn't know any better, she might assume that Makoto was deliberately fattening her up. 

But that was insane, because Makoto knew that Ami had too much willpower to be easily taken in like that. She'd never let herself be fattened up like that... right? 

Four fresh bagels later, and she was ready to go see Makoto at her store. She'd only meant to have the one, but it was so good, and she didn't want to waste food. Wasting food was wrong after all, and it was especially wrong to waste Makoto's delicious food. Her girlfriend's food deserved better than the trash bin, after all. Or at least, that's what Ami told herself as she felt her stomach pushing out slightly against her shirt as it digested her breakfast. 

The walk to her store wasn't that bad, mostly because it wasn't that far away. Granted, it did make her more aware of just how much her thighs rubbed together, and how bad a decision her jeans were today. But those inconveniences were brushed aside by the thought of spending her day in Makoto's bakery, treated to delicious baked goods while working on homework. Well, probably working on homework. She got distracted by Makoto and her delicious food more than she wanted to admit to herself. 

Walking through the door of Makoto's bakery was always an experience as well. It was warm and inviting on the outside of course, but walking through the door instantly brought with it the smell of fresh pastries, the aroma of perfectly baked goods of every size and shape. To be inside Makoto's bakery was to be transported to a virtual heaven for people who enjoyed good food, and Ami certainly did. 

“Ami!” The sound of her girlfriend's voice brought her out of her trance. Somehow, she had become lost within the aromas, and been unaware that she had wandered so far into the bakery. As soon as she turned around, however, she was met face first with her girlfriend's ample chest, not that Ami would ever complain about being hugged into it. She did, after all, snuggle with that part of her lover every night. 

“Hey Mako...” It was a bit hard to talk from inside Makoto's bust, that was for sure. But again, she wouldn't complain. The larger woman having so much control over her, in both personality and physical size, was a bit of a turn on, not that Ami would ever admit that out loud. 

“I'm so glad you're here! I have so many things for you to try! Here, come into the back, I've got so much to show you!” 

Before Ami could protest, she was practically pushed into the backroom, led deeper into the aromas that were making her oh so hungry again. She would resist though, she had to. She wasn't here just to eat Makoto's cooking! Well, maybe she was a little, but she couldn't spend all day just eating. Sure, she might want to, but that didn't mean she should. 

Of course, the sheer amount of different scents were severely testing her resolve. Sights too, tempted her, with every possible surface covered with different kinds of treats. Donuts, eclairs, churros, cookies, brownies... it was a dieter's nightmare. Not that Ami felt like she needed to diet. She was just a little pudgy, nothing she had to worry about. 

“What do you think? Here, try some?” Once again, Ami was snapped out of her haze by her girlfriend's forwardness, pushed ever closer to the food that she knew she shouldn't be eating. 

“Mako I...” Before Ami could get anything else out, Makoto had pushed a donut into her mouth, and Ami offered no more resistance. Indeed, as soon as the food was placed in her mouth by her eager girlfriend, she ate without complaint or hesitation. Some would say she had been trained to do that at this point, something Ami would never admit to. She had willpower, right? Makoto would never train Ami to just eat automatically, right? 

“I'm so glad you like it! Here, try these!” Any willpower Ami had went out the window as soon as Makoto placed something in her waiting mouth. It was automatic, instantaneous for her. When food was presented, Ami ate, and ate willingly. She never even questioned it, nor did she see anything worth questioning. She barely registered how much she was consuming amid the heavenly tastes constantly filling her mouth. Ami was lost in a haze of delicious baked goods, each one seemingly better than the last, her girlfriend watching with glee as frosting covered the blue haired girl's lips. 

“Here, come sit Ami! No need to stand!” Makoto wasted no time in pushing a chair up behind Ami, and Ami barely had time to think before her body reflexively sat down in it, like it had done this before. There was one difference this time, however. When Ami sat down, a metalic ping cut through the air, as Ami felt her waistband loosen considerably. 

“Aw, someone is going to have to start wearing more than my bras~” Makoto was practically cooing as her hands moved to feel Ami's chubby middle, and it was all the blue haired girl could do to avoid moaning in pleasure. Makoto seemed to know just how to make Ami feel good, in ever sense of the word.

“Makoto...” Ami tried to make her voice sound authoritative, but it came out as a dull whine. “I can't outgrow my clothes. And I have work to...” Again, Ami was cut off by the presence of an eclair in her mouth, and once again she ceased protesting in order to consume it. 

Suddenly, Makoto was straddling her girlfriend, hand feeding her eclairs with a warm smile on her face. “Now now, no need to worry, Ami. You worry too much outside here. What have I told you before? I want my bakery to be a place where people can relax~” 

That was true; Ami had heard Makoto say that many, many times before. Usually when Ami was stressed out about tests or projects. How many nights had Makoto wrapped her arms around Ami and practically steered her towards the Bakery for a night of relaxation and delicious food? 

Still, this time felt different. Ami was barely able to focus on anything beyond her girlfriend and the delicious good being placed before her waiting lips. It was like her brain was frosted over with sugar, like every worried or questioning thought was trapped behind a wall of fried dough. 

And all the while, Ami ate, happily cooing like some baby bird, every bite making her feel better, making that wall of sugar and dough in her head that much thicker. 

Her eyes glazed over slightly, leading to a hum of approval from Makoto. She knew that look in Ami's eyes after all. It was a look she'd seen many times before, when Ami was truly enjoying something and her analytical mind was far, far away. This wasn't a time to think about things. Not when Makoto was being so nice to her! 

Well, that and playing with her chub. Ami moaned slightly as Makoto massaged her rolls, and Ami swore she felt bigger since she started eating. But that was impossible, right? That didn't happen. Yet at the same time, she couldn't find it within herself to care. Caring was for later, after she was done eating all this wonderful food and away from her girlfriend's deft hands. 

Makoto didn't waste time either. Every time Ami finished something, Makoto was there to give her something new to eat. Ami didn't realize it at the moment, but Makoto was feeding her forkfulls of chocolate cake, watching as Ami's figure filled out slowly but surely. 

Ami's stomach rolls were becoming less pronounced, as her stomach filled and became firmer as it stretched. A quiet snap signaled the end of the bottom most button on her shirt, not that Ami cared to see it go. She'd care later, probably, but for now her only thought was ensuring that she didn't let Makoto down. Ami didn't want Makoto to think that she was ungrateful for all the work she'd no doubt put in to prepare all this. 

Meanwhile, Makoto couldn't have been happier watching Ami's body slowly fill out. Any give those pants had had when she walked in was gone now, and Makoto could barely contain her joy watching the denim stretch across the blue haired woman's thighs. Honestly, Ami had always had rather cute hips, and an even cuter butt, but Makoto couldn't wait to see how cute they were after all this. 

“You know, this shirt was a bad idea, Ami. But I'm glad you wore it~” Makoto had seen her wear that shirt before, back when she was skinnier. It was pretty adorable how Ami refused to change up her wardrobe, trying to fit into things that were much too small for her, and denying just how heavy she had become. Oh well, that just made it more fun when she popped out of her old clothes. 

Like right now. A louder pop caused Ami to shift slightly, her heavier form making her already tight shirt unable to hold her any more. The creaking sound of threads barely holding on should have caused distress, but instead, Ami ignored them, focused entirely on every frosted bite placed in her mouth. Another pop signaled that her belly was free, and it landed in her lap with an audible plop. 

Makoto wasted no time in massaging her girlfriend's now sizeable gut, pleased with the happy sounds she made as her hands felt Ami's doughy middle. Everything was working better than intended, not that Ami knew that. No, Ami was far too preoccupied with the frosting covered forkfuls of cake that were being placed into her mouth. 

At this point, Ami had eaten more than she could ever remember eating, and it showed. Her thighs and hips were stretching the seems of her pants to their breaking point, little tears revealing soft flesh underneath. Her arms were practically constricted inside her sleeves, as her formerly toned arms softened and plumped up. Ami's face had already been rather round, but it had filled out considerably now, and a double chin was forming with every bite she took. Her torso was beginning to look more barrel shaped, as it fattened and became squished within her shirt and bra. At least her shirt was holding on somewhat; it may have lost the battle against her gut, but her now larger chest was still contained by her bra, and that managed to keep her shirt from breaking further, even if the buttons looked ready to burst. 

“Mako... what's... what's going on...?” Just trying to form words was hard at this point, because her brain was entirely focused on shoving more delicious food into her face. Everything else was secondary. And it was so much work trying to get thoughts through the haze of frosting and dough. 

“Oh, right! So don't be mad, but I thought I'd surprise you with something special. I know you said I should be a little careful using magical stuff in my baking, but I mixed in some new things when I was doing the frosting. I know, I know, I should have told you, but you'd never have eaten it without running it through a lab first, and I wanted to see what you thought without all your worrying.” 

Makoto gave her girlfriend's belly a playful squeeze, seemingly happy with what was happening. “I wasn't really expecting this though. But I'm certainly not disappointed. You look good with a little extra on you~” 

A little extra may have been an understatement. When Ami walked in, she was chubby, yes, but it was mostly normal. She'd long since tossed that label aside, transitioning into full on fat. And Ami seemed to care not at all, the frosting doing it's work and keeping her entirely focused on eating more of it.  
Makoto got off her girlfriend, moving instead to push more food towards her blue haired lover's waiting hands. Ami had stopped caring about being clean a long time ago, transitioning to just eating cake with her hands, not even bothering to pretend that she cared about getting dirty. Bits of cake and frosting covered her face, dropping down on her shirt, and Makoto could only giggle at how unkempt Ami was becoming. 

A sudden creaking broke through the sounds of snacking, and Ami couldn't get her brain to make words fast enough before the chair she was sitting in broke under her new weight. She fell to the ground with a squeak, followed by a loud bang as her jeans burst off her lower half, having long since become over filled by her now much doughier legs. The force of the drop might not have hurt her, but the already overtaxed denim simply hadn't been able to hold Ami inside it anymore. Not that Ami cared at the moment; all she could think about were the cakes Makoto was wheeling towards her. 

For her part, Makoto was beginning to wonder if she had gone too far. Sure, Ami was adorable right now, her massive legs now free from their denim prison, her fat body only getting fatter with every passing bite... but was this going too far? She'd be naked soon, a thought which brought a decidedly lewd blush onto the taller girl's cheeks. Though as she gazed over Ami's fattening form, she noticed that her shirt seemed far, far tighter, which was new. A simple examination of the girl's back explained why; the drop had broken her bra in addition to her jeans. 

Well, Ami was already fat right? A little more probably wouldn't hurt. And Ami seemed happy! So Makoto shouldn't deprive her of what she enjoyed... right? 

Ami meanwhile, continued to stuff her face with handfuls of cake, entirely unaware that her hands were now as plump as the rest of her. She was a mess, with bits of frosting in her hair and cake all over her face, her chest quickly trying to catch up to the rest of her body now that it was free of the meddlesome and restrictive bra. A quiet bang signaled the end of the first button over her chest, followed by another, and another, until finally her chest burst forth from the overly tight garment and her ample chest could rest comfortably on her over sized and doughy gut. 

Not that her clothes had entirely given up. Below, her underwear was valiantly stretching to its breaking point, trying to hold together despite her hips and rear growing many, many times larger than they were before. Her shirt too, had not given up entirely, despite the tears in the sleeves revealing overly plump arms. No, it was still trying to hold on across her back, and the only way it was coming off was to tear off, because Ami was far, far too fat to get it off normally. A grunt followed each ripping sound, as her shirt tore along the back, her rounding and expanding torso becoming far too much for any cloth to contain. Finally, with a dramatic ripping sound, all that remained of it were the tattered sleeves, and they too were not long for the world, if one was to guess based on how fat her arms were. 

Makoto meanwhile, hadn't stopped bringing Ami more baked goods. Sure, her girlfriend was now impossibly fat, complete with a triple chin and a body that looked to be more fat than anything else, but she was just so adorable like this. So happy! And she could probably work it off, right? What were a few hundred pounds between girlfriends? 

Ami barely resembled the girl that had walked in the bakery just an hour before. That girl had been chubby, this girl was massive. Her entire body was a mass of rolls and fat stacked upon itself, probably made up of frosting more than anything else.

Finally, after one final bite of cake, Ami's eyes glazed over and she flopped onto her back, her massive body rising and falling with labored breaths. It was like an event; she'd practically eaten the entire store. Or at least, it felt like she had. 

Makoto wasted no time in laying atop her now massive girlfriend, giving her breasts a squeeze before brushing the frosting off her lover's lips to give her a kiss. “You're so cute, Ami~” 

“I'm... I'm... huge...” 

“Yeah, but that's okay! We'll get you clothes so you can go places~” 

“I'm more worried about how I'm going to get out of here...”

“Oh, we can use the forklift. I'm sure you're still within its weight range.” 

“Not... funny.” 

Makoto laughed, kissing her blue haired lover again. “Oh come on, it's a little funny.” The taller girl's hands explored Ami's new, fatter form, causing Ami to moan in a decidedly pleased tone. She might not have expected becoming this fat today, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about getting Makoto's attention. “It'll work out. For what it's worth, I didn't think you'd get this big... Maybe ten pounds. Not four hundred.” 

Ami's eyes practically bugged out at that. “Four hundred? You're joking right?” 

Makoto could only giggle and give her massive lover a squeeze. “Okay, maybe it's more like six.” 

“Makoooooo...” Ami whined. How was she going to deal with this? She was huge? Sure, it would probably work out, but she dreaded trying to work all this off. 

“Oh relax, I'm sure I can find something that'll help you work it off faster. I'm a master baker, remember? You've got nothing to worry about~” 

“Except more surprise fattenings.”

“Well, it's not my fault my beautiful girlfriend is so cute when she's becoming a whale.” 

Ami could only blush, and hope that her embarrassment was hidden by her fat. It wasn't of course, but that didn't mean she didn't wish it was. “You have something to fix this, right?” 

“Probably. I mean, likely. Not yet. But I should. Though I might just leave you like this for a bit. You're so comfortable! And you can be the big spoon now.” 

“I'm not a bed...” 

“Oh stop pouting. Admit it, you like having me on you like this.” 

“I do but...” 

“But nothing~” Makoto quickly kissed Ami again, before squishing her cheeks playfully. “You're so soft! You're better than any mattress I've ever had.” 

“I'm glad you're happy.” 

“I'm always happy with you.” 

“Well then, why don't you close the store today, and I'll show you how happy I am?” 

Makoto's eyes lit up at that. “That's actually not a bad idea. I guess today will just be a day off for us both~” 

It took barely a minute for Makoto to flip the sign to closed, before returning to her immobile lover and tossing off her apron. Today she was going to play with and spoil Ami, that she had decided. 

Makoto wasted no time in laying atop Ami, smiling from ear to ear as she looked at her massive lover. She really was cute. 

“Mako...” Ami's voice was a whisper, and Makoto leaned forward to hear what she was saying better. Of course, as soon as she did so, Ami leaned her head up and kissed the taller girl, but that wasn't the surprising part. 

The surprising part was the frosting on Ami's tongue that slipped into Makoto's mouth, and the devious grin on her Ami's face as she broke the kiss...


End file.
